Il concorso
by Sunrise1904
Summary: " Ed ora, sentire il mio nome era tutto quello che volevo. Perchè è vero, lui teneva la busta, ma quel nome era stato scelto dall'intera Galassia, o almeno, dalla maggior parte di essa. Io, potevo essere stata scelta dalla Galassia. " Sinedd x Mei
1. La finale

- E la vincitrice del concorso Miss Galassia 3296 è... -  
In quel momento il mio cuore smise di battere, i palmi delle mani iniziarono a sudare. Sono sicura che la mia compagna si sentisse allo stesso modo, quindi probabilmente nemmeno si accorse di quanto i miei occhi stessero pregando, di come il cuore cercasse di scappare dalla sua gabbia.  
Non ero mai stata una fanatica di questi concorsi, tutti basati sull'aspetto fisico e mai su ciò che si ha dentro. Ma ora ero lì, e tutto ciò che avevo passato era racchiuso in quella busta, in mano ad un signore che conoscevo solamente grazie alla tv, fino a due mesi fa. Ed ora, sentire il mio nome era tutto quello che volevo. Perchè è vero, lui teneva la busta, ma quel nome era stato scelto dall'intera Galassia, o almeno, dalla maggior parte di essa. Io, potevo essere stata scelta dalla Galassia.  
Pensarci, mi faceva venire i brividi.  
Tutto iniziò a ruotare, e davvero non saprei dire come facessi ad essere ancora in piedi. Io e la mia compagna ci sorreggevamo a vicenda, probabilmente.  
La guardai negli occhi, e vidi la paura. Mi chiesi improvvisamente perchè. Era bellissima, che motivo aveva di dubitare di sè, proprio in questo momento? Iniziai a non capire, ma qualche pensiero riuscì a scorrermi ancora nella mente: lei non era mai stata data per favorita. Lei non era mai stata indicata come la quasi-sicura vincitrice. Mentre io lo ero sempre stata, e non me n'ero mai sentita all'altezza. Alla fine, l'unica persona che sapevo essere davvero, totalmente e indubbiamente dalla mia parte era mia madre. Era stata lei a portarmi qui, a costringermi in questo stupido, o almeno così lo consideravo fino a qualche settimana fa, concorso. Era stata lei, con il suo sogno giovanile infranto. Lei era arrivata seconda e non l'aveva mai accettato. Ora, io dovevo essere succube del suo mancato futuro, del suo "sventurato" destino. L'avrei presa per pazza, solamente un anno fa. Arrivare seconda ad un concorso di bellezza in cui gareggiavano cinquecento aspiranti reginette era già un premio. Accontentarsene era felicità, gratitudine. Rimanerci male era solamente egoismo, egocentrismo.  
Mi chiesi se anche lei avesse provato tutte queste cose. Sicuramente per lei tutto ciò valeva molto di più: vincere avrebbe significato diventare famosa in un modo pazzesco, con paparazzi, interviste, tv, cinema, sport, musica. Arrivare secondi avrebbe significato, invece, vedere aperte le porte di un sogno, quasi raggiunto, e sentirle sbattere, ad un palmo dal naso.  
E lei, ora, mi dava per favorita. Ma cosa pensava davvero il resto della Galassia? Ognuno poteva cambiare idea in un batter d'occhio: dicendo una cosa sbagliata, posizionandomi in un certo modo o ponendomi in un altro, avrei potuto perdere voti su voti. Io e la mia compagna eravamo nella stessa situazione.  
Iniziai a sudare. Iniziavo forse a tenerci realmente?  
Sentivo così tanto casino, mentre tra il pubblico regnava il silenzio. La mia mente non voleva saperne di stare in pace. I pensieri rimbalzavano qua e là, come se fosse l'unica cosa che sapevano fare.  
Pace, pace, pace. Volevo solo questo. Anzi, volevo anche che il conduttore dicesse velocemente un nome. Volevo che dicesse il mio nome. Quanto ci stava impiegando? Tutta questa suspance, fatta per ucciderci lentamente.  
Avevo gli occhi chiusi, ma riuscivo a sentire tutti gli sguardi su di noi, tutti gli sguardi su di me. Chissà cosa pensavano loro, ora, guardandoci. Erano impazienti? Chi avevano votato? Si erano pentiti della scelta? E con la mente, inquadrai il viso di mia mamma e percepii la pressione, come un'enorme peso che cade addosso ad una piccola formica che tenta solamente di vivere la sua vita, come una piccola bambina trascinata di qua e di là da persone che la bacchettano di continuo, che non può esprimere la sua opinione, che non può sottrarsi a ciò che non vuole. Quella bambina ero io, e non avevo mai potuto dire no a mia mamma.  
Spalancai gli occhi, una mano mi lasciò, venti braccia iniziarono a strattonarmi.  
Stavo sognando.


	2. L'incoronazione

Quando li riaprii, scoprii che erano sommersi dalle lacrime. Attorno c'era solo il buio, il nero. Non volevo togliere le mani dal viso, no, non ne avevo il coraggio. Tutti quegli urli poi, mi stordivano.

Non saprei dire perchè fossero tutti così felici, alla fine non erano stati loro ad essere nominati.

Non avevo il coraggio di svelare il volto, davvero non riuscivo. Ma dovevo. Dovevo scoprire se mamma era felice di me, scoprire se per una volta nella sua vita era realmente orgogliosa di qualcosa che mi riguardava.

Così, ci riuscii. Eccomi, lì, con gli occhi aperti. Iniziarono a bruciarmi, le luci erano troppo forti. Li socchiusi, e finalmente la vidi: tra il pubblico, urlante e gioioso, lei era composta, seduta, con un sorriso d'approvazione. Nulla di diverso dal solito, forse, se non per il fatto che fosse più luminoso. Sparì improvvisamente dalla mia vista non appena il conduttore, Simon McLeen, si spostò in fronte a me per incoronarmi.

Miss Galassia 3296, chi l'avrebbe mai detto fino ad un anno fa.

Ricordo ancora il primo provino. Diecimila ragazze, incredibilmente bellissime, stavano aspettando fuori da quel grande edificio, quando arrivai con mia mamma. Lei era già la mia manager, e non potè far nulla se non dire che le avrei superate tutte, con le buone o con le cattive. Speravo non si dovessero usare le cattive maniere, sinceramente, e per fortuna fu quasi sempre così, a parte quella volta in cui fui costretta a far litigare due ragazze per poterle eliminare. Mi dispiacque davvero molto, ma mamma disse che era strettamente necessario, e io non avevo potuto far nulla per sfuggire dalle sue grinfie. Le sue idee soccombevano su di me ogni giorni, voleva il controllo su ogni aspetto della mia vita.

Ora, appena diciottenne, avevo un minimo di libertà.

Miss Galassia 3296, incoronata il giorno del mio compleanno. Probabilmente era ciò che tutte quelle ragazze, ormai attorno a me, avrebbero ucciso per avere. Io invece mi sentivo solamente bene, più che bene, incredibilmente bene. Okey, forse iniziava davvero a piacermi l'idea di ragazza-perfetta. Anche se non lo ero. Mi avevano usata troppe volte, davvero troppe. Non potevo fidarmi, e questo aveva intaccato il mio carattere, ora dipendente da quello della donna che mi aveva data alla luce durante i suoi anni migliori. Sicuramente ciò non era assolutamente perfetto. Era soffocante. Immagino che se avesse vinto un'altra ragazza, sua madre sarebbe stata la più felice del mondo, la più tutto. Mentre la mia stava reagendo come se avessi solamente fatto il mio dovere.

Ma perchè pensare a lei, ora? Non potevo, dovevo fare un discorso! E maledettamente le lacrime non si fermavano, le braccia delle ragazze non mi lasciavano passare e le urla del pubblico mi facevano girare la testa, senza contare il fatto che la luce era sempre più accecante. Si, maledetti anche i riflettori.

Simon ordinò di lasciarmi passare, ordinò di avvicinarmi, e così feci. Le ragazze si disposero in diverse file dietro di me, mentre io ero sola al centro del palco davanti a tutta la Galassia. Mi schiarii la voce. Cosa dovevo dire ora?

- Salve a tutti - iniziai incerta, interrotta da un singhiozzo. Inspirai, per poi riprendere - Io... non posso crederci! Davvero non me lo sarei mai aspettata e... cavolo, non so che dire, avevo scritto un discorso ma l'ho dimenticato completamente. - Il pubblico rise, mentre in realtà mi sentivo sempre più a disagio, nonostante il profondo benessere in cui mi trovavo. - Non so chi ringraziare: papà, nonna, i miei assistenti, Simon, i truccatori, gli stilisti e voi, il pubblico che mi ha votata. Grazie a tutti voi, davvero! Ma in particolare vorrei ringraziare mia mamma che - Mi bloccai, per guardarla negli occhi. - che mi ha spinta ad arrivare fino a qui. Senza di lei, non so cosa starei facendo ora. Probabilmente starei cercando ancora la mia strada, mentre ora so esattamente quale sarà il mio futuro. E so che sarà come tutto ciò che tu hai sempre desiderato. Quindi grazie, mamma. -

E per una volta, quel "grazie" fu qualcosa di sincero.

Il pubblico applaudì con vigore, nonostante non avessi detto nulla di che.

Mi misi in posa, pronta per farmi scattare qualche foto.  
Solo in quel momento mi resi conto della realtà: il mio mondo, da quel giorno, sarebbe cambiato completamente.

**Angolo autrice:**

Eccomi tornata, con un altro capitolo ( ancora una volta corto ). La spiegazione è che si tratta più o meno di prologhi, per ora. Dal terzo capitolo la situazione dovrebbe cambiare, dovrei entrare nel vivo della storia. E si, presto comparirà Sinedd! Quindi continuate a leggere ( se non vi fa troppo schifo ahah ) e a presto! Spero di non deludere le aspettative, sempre che ce ne siano ahah.


	3. La festa

**Angolo autrice.**

Tornata! ahahah problemi con la scuola e tutto il resto mi hanno tenuta un po' occupata, ma spero che questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento!

* * *

E fu così che passarono due anni.

Tra scatti, riviste, tacchi e tv, divenni non solo Miss Galassia, ma anche Miss-sono-in-tutto-l'universo. Volavo da un pianeta all'altro, passavo da pubblicità a film, da riviste a conferenze, da shampoo a dentifrici. Da non dimenticare le feste, poi. Anche quelle erano sempre in programma.

E ora stavo andando ad una di esse. Non era un party ben definito, erano invitati diversi personaggi famosi appartenenti a diverse aree dello spettacolo: modelle, cantanti, attori, registi, direttori, calciatori, presentatori, manager... una lista infinita.

Il mio abito iniziava a risentire del viaggio in limousine. Era nero e corto, metteva in risalto le mie forme. Una profonda scollatura segnava la parte frontale, mentre la schiena era nuda, con il vestito tenuto su da un giro di stoffa attorno al collo. Ma si stava stropicciando tutto...

_Chissà cosa direbbe mam-_. Mi bloccai . _... a chi importa!_

Fortunatamente dopo mezzora eravamo all'ingresso dell'hotel, sette stelle. L'entrata sfarzosa apparì di fronte a me, mentre accanto paparazzi cercavano di rubare foto in ogni modo. Intravidi la gente dentro festeggiare già. Sembravano divertirsi.

Buona musica, bel posto, gente okey. _Buona festa Mei, buona festa._

* * *

Non passò nemmeno un'ora che mi ritrovai sola.

Iniziai a vagare con gli occhi tra la stanza: donne che vedevo in tv da piccola ora erano davanti a me, così come mogli ricche di famosi registi e attori, rock star con le loro figlie ( forse troppo piccole per partecipare a queste feste ) e poi... calciatori. Mi accorsi che il calciatore umano degli Shadows mi aveva lanciato l'ennesima occhiata della serata. Distolsi un attimo lo sguardo, non volevo certo che mi scoprisse a fissarlo.

_Okey Mei, conti fino a tre e controlli nuovamente_, pensai.

_1, 2, 3..._

Nel momento in cui lo riguardai, tornò a guardare il suo interlocutore. Si mise a ridere e annuì. Niente di strano. Tornai a bere il mio alcolico leggero, senza crearmi troppi problemi.

" Mei! Che piacere vederla! " disse Lord Phoenix, comparendomi alle spalle.

" Lord Phoenix, piacere mio. " sorrisi.

" Allora, sta gradendo la festa? " mi chiese, come se si aspettasse già la risposta.

" La prego, mi dia del tu. Si, mi piace molto, così ricca e vivace. "

" Ne sono felice. Hai già incontrato qualcuno di interessante? "

" Si, qualcuno si. Ho avuto piacevoli conversazioni con la signora Adium, Jacky Lee, Ron Zaera, Callie Mystic e ora con lei. "

Non feci in tempo a finir la frase che l'allenatore degli Shadows quasi mi spaventò, prendendomi alla sprovvista.

" E ora anche con me! " disse, lui.

" Oh, Artegor, quale piacere rivederti qui! ". I due uomini si salutarono. " Come va con gli Shadows? Li stai preparando già per la GF Cup? "

" Se la cavano, come sempre. Sai che sono i migliori. Si, nonostante manchino due anni si stanno già preparando a battere tutti! ". Artegor sorrise, compiaciuto dalle sue stesse parole.

" Sempre così modesto? " rise Lord Phoenix. " Ti presento Mei. Mei, lui è Artegor. "

Gli strinsi la mano. Era così fredda, la sua. Mi vennero quasi i brividi a toccarla.

" Miss Galassia, eh? Brava ragazza, anche tu sei una vincente. "

Risi debolmente, non sapendo se prenderlo come un complimento per me o per ciò che aveva fatto mia madre.

" Grazie ahah, anche lei lo è però! La sua squadra avrebbe potuto battere gli Snow Kids ad occhi bendati, peccato che sia finita in quel modo... " risposi. Forse non fu la cosa migliore da dire, ma non mi venne in mente altro...

" Già, lo so bene, peccato per quel gol finale! "

Dopo ciò, tornarono a parlar tra loro, e io non potei far altro che tornarmene al bar della sala. Avevo bisogno di bere qualcos'altro, possibilmente acqua.

* * *

" Ehi! " sentii una voce tranquilla dire, non troppo lontana. Istintivamente mi voltai a guardare, per scoprire che quel saluto era proprio diretto a me.

" Ciao " dissi, con voce stranamente insicura.

" Sei da sola? "

" In teoria non proprio, ma a quanto pare mi hanno abbandonata tutti quindi direi che si, sono sola. ". Piano piano iniziai a tranquillizzarmi. Tutto stava tornando normale, in me.

" Allora non ti dispiace se ti faccio un po' di compagnia " disse, quasi ghignando.

" No, no, stai pure qui " risi. L'alcolico di prima iniziava ad avere i suoi effetti. " Bella festa, vero? " continuai, cercando di farlo parlare. Tutto ciò che faceva era fissarmi.

" Si, ma non è la cosa più bella qui dentro ". Credo che a questa frase arrossii un po'. " Voglio dire, un ragazzo come me non si trova da tutte le parti ". Risi debolmente: parlava seriamente o cosa? Involontariamente feci quasi roteare gli occhi. " Tranquilla, non sono così preso da me stesso eh " rispose, quasi rispondendo alla mia domanda-mentale.

" Figurati, non l'avrei mai pensato... ". Iniziai quasi a sentirmi a disagio: i suoi occhi magnetici non volevano staccarsi dai miei. In fondo, però...

Si avvicinò pericolosamente al mio orecchio destro.

" Non trovi che ci sia un po' troppo casino qui? " Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta, mi porse un'altra domanda. " Che ne dici se usciamo? "

" Uscire? E dove? " Sventolò una tessera. La carta dell'hotel.

" La mia stanza è libera ". Risi nuovamente. Ci stava provando?

" Okey, fammi strada ". Forse divertirmi un po' per una serata mi era concesso!

* * *

Incredibile fu come riuscì a farmi ridere per tutto il viaggio in ascensore verso la sua camera. Attraversammo il corridoio per arrivare ad una porta, la 617.

Sinedd mi guardò, mentre prendeva la carta dalle sue tasche. La inserì e la porta si aprì.

_Benvenuta nella tana del cacciatore._


End file.
